


breathe underwater

by finalcatalyst



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalcatalyst/pseuds/finalcatalyst
Summary: 纯肉
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, 薰嗣
Kudos: 29





	breathe underwater

有一种爱你的方式，而我没有以那种方式来爱你。

真嗣进门的时候，室内一片寂静，他脱下外套和鞋，慢慢往客厅走。  
“我回来了。”他说。  
“欢迎回来，浴缸的水已经放好了。”渚薰的声音在沙发后面响起。  
真嗣走过去，对方正躺在沙发上看书，他跪坐下来，渚薰的手伸过来，真嗣伏到上面，头顶被轻轻抚了一下。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“唔，还行。其实算不上‘见面’。”  
今天父亲要离开日本去别国，似乎是进行长期交流，大概要两年后才能回来，接到美里的通知电话时，他有一瞬间的抗拒。但薰说他该去，最终还是去了。他脖子上挂着通行证，却只站在候机厅里，隔着巨幅玻璃窗，远远看着父亲从摆渡车下来走进飞机投下的阴影中。随行的有好几个人，冬月依旧在他身边站着，虽然前段时间有传言说他病了，今天一看仍精神矍铄。  
“没有说话吗？”渚薰问。  
“没有。”  
他站在那里，直到父亲上了飞机才收回目光，阳光刺得眼睛生疼，涩得想要流泪。他眨几下眼，摘掉挂牌，转过身，毫不意外地在身后看到美里小姐。她隔着几步远，脸上没什么表情。  
“葛城小姐还好吗？”  
“看上去很健康。”  
其实并没有问好，他只是叫了她一声，然后把通行证还给了她。大概也看清真嗣现在的状态，美里这回并没有再做任何调停，只是领着他离开基地。途中她问起他和渚薰的近况，他也一一答了。  
“有段时间没有联络了呢，和葛城小姐。”渚薰垫在下面的手轻轻抚摸真嗣的脸。  
“自从上次吵架后，有两个月了吧。”  
实际上是自己单方面掐断联络。现在美里小姐应该也清楚，自己和父亲能和平相处的时候，大概就是这样彼此远远看着的时候。登机前父亲似乎回头看了一眼，但动作太快，返程时真嗣一直在想那究竟是否仅为幻影。  
“果然，我就应该陪你一起去的。”渚薰说。  
“说不好呢——”真嗣闷声拖长了调子，他向父亲出柜时，对方的反应超乎他的预料，完全的沉默，既没有暴怒反对，也没有赞同，只是沉默。  
真嗣抬起身，一手绕过渚薰的肩膀，寻找着他身体与沙发间的空隙，对方托着他的臀部，让他爬上沙发，整个伏在对方身上。  
“我不在的时候，薰君都在做什么呢？”  
“等你和看书。”  
真嗣感觉了下，对方环着他的腰，脊背上确实感觉到一本小书的存在。  
“是什么书？”  
“《致死的疾病》。”渚薰答道。  
“……疾病？”  
“嗯，这里指的是绝望。”  
“这样啊。”真嗣枕着他的肩窝，“全书都在讲这个吗？”他的视线模糊地越过对方线条优美的下颌，小心呼吸着对方清爽温柔的气息，被这样环绕着，终于能够静下心来。  
“唔，差不多吧。想听听内容吗？”渚薰抬起手，真嗣静静趴着，从触碰到腰上的感觉来看，对方似乎在往前翻，“‘如果正在绝望的人意识到他的绝望，就像他所想的那样，而且也没有去无意义地谈论它，就像谈论某种落在他头上的事情一样，而是倾全力去试图单靠他自身的力量挣脱这绝望——’①”  
真嗣突然轻轻咬住渚薰的下唇。渚薰只稍稍一顿，他垂下手，将书放在地毯上，再回到真嗣腰间，探进他衣内的同时另一手搂着对方，令其与自己调了个位置，将对方压在身下。  
真嗣环住他的脖子，渚薰噙着抹笑意，俯下身去吻住真嗣。他的手逐渐往上抚弄，撩起真嗣的T恤下摆，熟稔地在摩挲过的肌肤上激起连串火花。唇舌的交缠令真嗣轻微地颤抖，渚薰的吻往下延伸时他忍不住抱紧对方，他在自己造成的黑暗中缩小成一点让对方轻松握在手中，又逐渐变大，想要包裹住对方。渚薰吻在他胸口时真嗣睁开眼，透过奔腾血液点燃的烈焰，朦胧地注视着渚薰汗湿的双颊，以及流光般纵手即逝的猩红眸光，他坠入这双眼眸里失去自己的形状，于一片火光中展开藤蔓，在狭窄的沙发上与对方愈缠愈紧，共同坠入虚无黑暗中，炸成光怪陆离的烟云，又在对方的抚摸中逐渐恢复成自己的形状，与对方交融。渚薰的手指探入时真嗣随着动作微微挺起腰，双腿大张扣住渚薰，在对方试探着伸入第二只手指时小声喘息着，渚薰凑过来吻他，在轻按内壁的敏感点时勾弄着他的唇舌让他张开嘴。  
“我想听到你的声音。”  
可现在还是白天。真嗣模模糊糊地想着，渚薰在他耳边悄声说这就是你想要的，忘记是否出声回应，他张开嘴，出口的却是毫无意义的暧昧音词，随着渚薰的按压波动着，直到对方吻着他的肚脐一路往上，亲他的脸颊。  
禁果早已被啃噬得只剩黑色籽粒，渚薰进入的时候真嗣只有轻微的胀痛，他须臾间被吞入空白，被对方亲吻着找回来，他执拗地彻底沉溺在其中，火热躯体互相摩擦着黏得更紧，他急切地催促着渚薰，直到对方终于动起来，肠壁被撑满，这满足一直延伸到胸腔里，连心脏都被填充了。渚薰在他的体内，搅碎他的思绪，让他融成一滩斑驳之色，任由对方侵入，只晓得愈深愈好，压着声音祈求对方“再深点”。渚薰响应他的要求，仿佛要契合进他灵魂般地深入，探索真嗣的每一种可能，让对方抱紧自己，深深嵌入彼此的身体，让交融的此刻向永恒宣战，沉溺其中忘记一切，对任何它事投之睥睨，只要耽于此事，陷入斑斓的混沌中就此湮灭。  
真嗣没等到渚薰就先射了，后者惩罚般地加重力度，让真嗣在高潮余韵中依旧被搅弄得浑身发颤，对方久久研磨刺激他的那一点，即便他一塌糊涂再不能射，哭着叫薰君停下来也没有任何用处。渚薰腰腹都是真嗣的精液，在两人的交缠中又沾了真嗣满身，他喜欢看真嗣此时的眼泪，他舔着这点咸涩透明的液体，品尝瞬息的快慰，终于在真嗣的哽咽中射在对方体内。真嗣缩在渚薰怀里，对方仍硬着，在他体内轻轻抽弄，他环紧对方的脖子，小声抱怨好热，渚薰停下动作，突然抬起真嗣的两条腿，让他紧紧盘住自己的腰。  
“薰君？”  
“搂紧我。”渚薰轻咬他的耳垂。真嗣依言而从，渚薰托着他屁股，自沙发上坐起来，真嗣趴在他肩上，紧紧抓住渚薰的背，后者下体随着这姿势深深嵌入他体内，令他不小心叫出声，渚薰在他耳边轻笑，接着站起身，一脚挑开在刚刚性事中被随意扔在地上的衣服，抱着真嗣走进浴室。  
水的温度到此时刚刚好，真嗣被轻轻放入水中，渚薰从他体内出来，也进到浴缸里，一手扶着已有些疲惫的真嗣，另一手则探进对方体内，真嗣贴过来，随着手指动作在他耳边细细喘息着。渚薰撑开穴口，手指在里面搅弄着，好让液体缓缓流出，他久久注视着真嗣臀部的弧度，不由再次抚上去，真嗣蹭着他的肩膀，小声要求再来。渚薰啃咬着他的脖颈，搂着真嗣靠在浴缸上，真嗣撑起身体，在对方的引导下，扶着渚薰的阴茎对准自己残留些许精液的穴口缓缓刺入，他仰起脖子呻吟时渚薰轻轻舔舐他的喉结，直到他吞进对方全部，渚薰才托着他，抽插起来。  
水随着情事漾起波纹，已有不少溢出，泼在瓷砖上，渚薰缠绵地吻着真嗣，这回比之前舒缓轻柔，他挑逗着真嗣的囊袋，享受着真嗣因自己而颤抖着，他享受着真嗣的紧缩，对方内里吮吸着他，随着抽插的动作裹紧他，直到他再次泄在对方体内。  
渚薰想拔出来，真嗣却抓紧了他。  
“再一会儿……”他呢喃着闭上眼，渚薰揉他的后脑勺，细细吻他。  
他们紧紧相拥，直到水逐渐冷却，许久后，渚薰轻道：“该剪指甲了，真嗣君。”

**Author's Note:**

> ①剩余的话：这时他仍在绝望中，并且由于他的擅自努力，他就使自己陷入越来越深的绝望。
> 
> 这篇其实就是想写用性爱逃避痛苦的真嗣，和纵容他的薰。  
第一句是引言，当时是在加缪手记里看到的，是他摘抄下来的一句话，书没在手边，等有时间再补上。这句话说的是此种情形下渚薰的心理。


End file.
